We're In Heaven
by YamiNoArisu
Summary: A young girl, dead; a little boy writing to his sister in Heaven; and a Thief...Queen? What is the story that connects them? Crappy summary. Please R R Also, words italicized are from Ryou's letter to Amane.


_ Dear Amane,_

_ it's been a year. I really, really miss you._

The spinning of the earth and everything on it seemed to have slowed at that moment. Noises from nearby sources that should've bursted ear drums sounded distant. Touch was a forgotten memory.

A young girl with her shabby white hair in pigtails stood motionless in the middle of a busy street as paramedics raced past her, not bumping into her nor paying her any mind whatsoever. The pain had lasted for only about a second, but now it seemed as if she had no feeling at all. She watched with big green eyes while doctors and officers crowded beside the bloodied tire of a swerved truck. They stared at the mangled flesh and crushed bag and school books beneath it, their expressions reflecting sorrow and urgency...

None of them moved.

They knew it was already too late.

Biting her lip, the girl's gaze flickered to the other end of the road. A small boy, similar appearance with his height and white hair, stood just as motionless as she. He was watching too. It was then that the girl saw his eyes fill up with tears. Seconds later, they were streaming down his porcelain cheeks, and soon following, the boy fell to his knees bawling - his cries resounding beyond the area like they were coming from deep within a tunnel. "AMANE!" he screamed desperately. Nobody listened. Not one of the paramedics, doctors or officers even bothered to go over to him. The little girl, Amane, put one foot forward to try to stagger over to him, but the weight added onto her heart did not permit her to go far.

She discovered that she could not cry either.

Eventually, a sophisticated, silver-haired woman arrived on the scene and rushed over to the boy.

'Mommy...'

She was the last person Amane had seen before the impact.

The woman, the boy's mother, dropped to her son's level and cradled him in her arms. Despite the wretched look of devastation on her face, she attempted to comfort the boy with encouraging whispers that the little girl could not make out.

_ Mommy says you're safe now...in a beautiful place called Heaven. _

"Amane..."

That voice was near, and it was not muffled. Turning her head, the girl spotted someone she had never met in her lifetime. This person, another woman, was tall, tan and fairly muscular. She only wore an oversized red coat that tastefully hid her cleavage and a royal purple skirt that matched the color of her eyes. What grabbed Amane's interest the most was her hair -it too, thought dirty, was white and shaggy. The strange woman beckoned her to come closer, and hesitantly, she did.

"Who are you?" peeped the young child once standing before the woman. The older flashed her a grin, revealing jagged, yellow canines.

"My name is Kefi. I already know who you are - you're Amane Bakura." Her voice was as melodious as a broken piano key; rasped like something was caught in her throat.

The little girl raised a brow. She inquired, "How do you know me? How can you see me? How can I hear you so clear? Where did you come from?"

"So many questions for someone so small," Kefi interrupted, shaking her head. She let out a sigh and kneeled in front of Amane. "I am your ancestor from thousands of years ago and a guardian angel of sorts. I've come to bring you to Paradise," she informed her. Offering a faint smile, she held out her arms to the child. Amane cautiously entered her embrace and was shocked. It was warm. She could sense the rippling of the muscles on Kefi's arms as she hugged her and was even able to cozy into her coat and bosom. She could feel again.

Kefi felt like home.

_ We had your favorite dinner tonight. I ate it all up.._

_ Even though I don't like oysters. _

_ I learned how to swim this summer._

_ I can even open my eyes while I'm under water._

_ Can't you see me? _

* * *

A formation of blue and white frolicked merrily, giggling, through a vast field of pastel flowers underneath a grand spring sky. Awaiting at the edge of said field was a patch of land covered with tropical trees, vibrant plants and a translucent pond containing the freshest water. Perched atop a boulder overlooking the pond was a wise queen. At least that's what Kefi thought of herself.

"I am the Queen of Thieves," she had told Amane, "My brother is the king."

Hearing a soft rustle from the flowers, she spun around in time to spot Amane in a blue and white checkered sundress emerge from them. Kefi rose to her feet and gazed fondly upon the tiny one. The small girl looked up, noticed her, and immediately hopped onto the boulder in order to reach and hug the woman that had became her mother figure. The woman chuckled warmly. "I have something to show you," she cooed. Kefi brought her into her grasp and lifted the child up so that she could also get a good view of the pond. Next, she carefully lowered her foot off the edge of the boulder and used it to tap the water.

_ I started grade school this year. I carry a picture of us in my Duel Monster's lunchbox. _

_ You are the greatest sister. _

_ I can swing on the swing by myself, even though I miss pushing you. _

_ Can't you see me? _

What happened next made Amane gasp in awe. Fading onto the surface of the pond was an image of her brother, Ryou. He was sitting alone on the swings in the school playground with a lunchbox in his lap. He seemed sad and lonely. Amane didn't like it. Looking up at Kefi with concern, she asked, "When will big brother get a friend?" The older gazed quizzically at the scene played out of the water and tried to hid a frown of uncertainty. She then refocused her attention to the one in her arms and, sure enough, was able to manage an assuring smile.

"You'll see...one day..when the time is right," Kefi explained, "He'll have my brother to take care of him. Ryou may not know it yet, but one day, they're bond will be very strong."

"As strong as ours?"

_ I try not to cry._

_ Mommy says it's okay._

_ I know you don't like it when I cry; you never wanted me to be sad._

_ I try, Amane, but it hurts._

_ Is it true you're not coming home?_

_ Maybe someday I can visit you in heaven, okay?_

"Maybe."

Both females held each other a bit tighter as they turned their heads to look at the image a final time. Something was different. A man stood behind Ryou with a hand on his shoulder, but the boy didn't notice him. The man's appearance was nearly identical to Kefi's, the only exceptions being a scar below his right eye and his lack of womanly features. He seemed to glance in the direction of the girls. Meanwhile, Ryou rubbed his puffy eyes and got off the swing , walking out of the vision's view. The man - the 'King of Thieves' as told by Kefi - followed him. The image faded into nothing but the water that remained.

Now that the clip had ended, Kefi set Amane back on the ground but kept herself connected by means of holding hands. The child continued to stare at her, eyes clouded with water that stung at its' corners. 'How unnecessary...' thought Kefi. She gently brushed the young girl's cheek with her other hand. "This is no time for tears. We served our purpose in the land of the living, and in years to come, they will make a name for themselves. After that, the four of us will be bound."

'The four of us will be bound...' Amane didn't quite understand what that meant, but the idea of her, Ryou and their ancestors being together in Paradise, sharing it's bounty and surrounded by it's wondrous beauty. Her mood was lightening when Kefi finished, "Come, Amane. Tonight we shall travel to the hall congregation of the great gods. There, we shall feast not only in honor of the great gods and our brothers, but in our memory." Confident and satisfied, she jumped down from the boulder, and once making sure that Amane would be following her very footsteps, went on to lead her back into field of flowers, beyond the golden horizon.

With the close to every chapter, a new beginning waits on the next page.

_ It's time for me to go bed now._

_ I sleep with the light on just in case you come home to say "Goodnight"._

_ I love you so much._

_ I miss you Amane._


End file.
